Why Germany Drags Prussia to Important Meetings
by Frauggie
Summary: What happens when Ludwig finally decides to leave Gilbert home during an important meeting? He was better off not knowing; and it all started with the sexting.        submitted for Meinbruder pornfest, and de-anon from kink-meme


**Why Germany Drags Prussia to Important Meetings**

Genre: Comedy

Pairing: Prussia/Germany

Rating: R-18

Warnings: Porn. Little bit of language: it is Prussia... and human names.

This was written for the Pornfest on Meinbruder, and inspired by the kink-meme request here: .?thread=61528071#t61528071

Now if all credit is due, ENJOY!

It was just another normal morning before a world meeting, Ludwig was up hours early to shower and get ready, and Gilbert was still asleep 15 minutes before it was time to leave.

"Brother... wake up." The sleeping figure didn't move a muscle. "Brother, if you don't wake up this second, I'm going to leave without you." The albino gave a groan and rolled over, refusing to wake up. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that, Ludwig left the house, for once glad he could leave a bit early. He wanted his brother to have a say in the world meetings, he truly did if not for the fact that it'll keep him from complaining about how he's a dead country. No, Ludwig wanted his brother to be productive, and to take part in the world. Goodness knows there was enough work for him to do if he truly put his heart into it.

There was also another reason he was somewhat more eager to leave Gilbert in bed this morning. His boss would be there. Merkel, as great as she was, was kind of a stickler for formality, rules, and behavior, all of which Ludwig prided in himself and his country. Gilbert though, had already had some _incidents _regarding how he did things. Overall, it might just be better if he wasn't at this meeting. Keyword: _might_. As it turned out, that wasn't the case.

The meeting was going along just fine, if not well until Ludwig's phone buzzed while Alfred was talking. Looking around, no one was paying attention to him, so he might as well check his phone. It could be important after all, what if it was about something he needed to tell Merkel, or even something that just came up. So he checked the phone, and saw that it was a text. From Gilbert.

At this point, he debated whether or not to answer the text or not. _What if it's an emergency? No, it's probably complaining about how he got left behind. But it really could be an emergency, what if I forgot something this morning? _Upon that thought, he checked the text.

"Where are you?" _Did he not even remember the meeting?_ _Oh well, it wasn't an important text_, _I'll just ignore it. Gilbert will remember eventually where he is, and what he's doing_. **Bzzzt**. _Or not._

"West! It's boring here!" He quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before he typed a reply. _In a meeting, please don't text unless it's an emergency._

"But I'm bored! West! Entertain me!"

_No._

"I bet Merkel's at that meeting." Ludwig could practically see him pouting.

_Yes._

"I bet she's really into that meeting."

… Now he was just confused.

"Touch her."

No!

"Then entertain me."

_No._

"I'll come to the meeting!"

At this point, that would be the worst possible outcome. _Don't._

"Hmmph. It's not fair for you to leave me here all by myself... I hope these recent pictures of us last night having sex don't get into the presentation..."

He thought about it for a sec. Last night, last night, that was the BDSM night, and it was his turn to bottom. _Don't. You. Dare_.

"You never know what I might do when I'm bored, West..."

He could see the grin on his brother's face this time. _... Fine._

"Whoo! Now what should the awesome me have you do?"

_Since when do I have to do anything?_

"Since you're going to entertain me!"

_I'm entertaining you now, aren't I?_

"Not enough. OH! How about sexting?"

_Sexting? I don't like the sound of that._..

"Come on, it'll be great! Like phone sex, only by texting!"

_No way, not in a meeting!_

"I have Estonia on speed dial..."

Ludwig looked around again, just to make sure Alfred was going on and on about being the hero who rid the world of Bin Laden before he looked back at his phone under the table and replied. _...Fine._

"Kesese, awesome!"

_So... how do we start?_

"Put your hand under the table and start palming yourself. Imagine it's me."

He did so, then realized he'd only have one hand for texting. _I won't be able to reply very _

_fast._

"Let it go slow, feel the rhythm."

He started kneading, imagining that Gilbert was the one under the table doing this to him. He wanted to tell him to stop, that they were in a meeting, but he just couldn't type the words. _Alright._

"Now pinch."

_No!_

"You going to imagine it's me or not?"

Gilbert would pinch him... _Go on._

Snickering to himself, Gilbert really imagined West pinching himself, which only served to make him harder. "Wait for my next text" And this time he pulled his pants off and took a picture of himself holding his erect member, making sure to tell West it was his "Awesome 5 meters" he was looking at.

This time when Germany opened his phone he jumped back a bit, and quickly faked a cough and took a drink of water to cover it up.

"Is everything okay, Ludwig?" Merkel leaned over to ask, noticing his misplaced reaction.

"_J-ja_, Everything is alright..." he replied, thankful when she turned away to once again watch and listen to what Alfred said.

"Just be sure to listen properly, I can see you're fidgeting."

He didn't need to answer to that, that was an order he was about to disobey. _Sorry Merkel, I can't let Prussia loose, it's better for both of us_. Instead, he typed the answer to his brother and prayed she wouldn't find out what he was really doing. _I thought you said this was texting._

"I never said it was _only _texting. Besides, you wanted to see it!"

_That's beside the point..._

"Take a pic yourself!"

_I don't know how to work the camera..._

"... lame. I'll show you when you get home"

_I don't have a use for that._

"I'll show you anyways. If you can't take a picture, describe it. And I want DETAILS"

_The.. pinch made it stand up further, and now it's straining against my pants._ Ludwig couldn't believe he was doing this, but it was far better than having pictures of himself appear in the presentation Alfred was giving. If not... a bit enjoyable at the very best moments.

Gilbert laughed like a maniac when the text came through. _West doesn't know a thing about sex over mobile means, does he? I'll have to teach him the joys of sexting, kesese.._. "You're supposed to say 'I'm straining for you, your touch' instead"

After a moment of hesitation, Germany complied. He at least wanted this to feel good, if it had to be done. Gilbert was going to pay when he got home however. _I'm straining for your touch, Gilbert, please, more._ It felt weird to not type a full sentence.

"Now carefully unzip, let the feel of the cool air wash over you"

He does so carefully, typing his response. _Aaah... So much better, but now I'm worried..._

"Don't need to be, as long as you're quiet. Are you at least at the end of the table?"

_Ja, Alfred's at the other end._

"Then you have nothing to fear! Just be quiet, I know you're loud in bed."

Ludwig promptly turned red at that comment, and had to take another drink. _I am... not._

"Okay, I know you're red as a beet, but you are. Just stifle the moans now. Tell them to me, not to the room"

_I think I can manage that._

"Good. Now start massaging your dick"

_I'd hardly call it a dick, you couldn't use more proper terms?_

"Not during sex, baby. Now work it." Ludwig could hardly protest at that, and bit his lip in frustration.

_Nnnn, Gilbert, your hand- _He couldn't quite accurately describe it, and sent he incomplete text assuming his brother would fill in what's missing. He was correct.

"My awesome hand's exploring awesome places, that's what!"

_J-ja, it is. _He included the stuttering, and finally decided to just type what he could think, especially when it was hard to think in complete sentences right now.

"Keep going, but this time a little lower, catch those nuts, and knead like a cat."

_Aaaah, aaah... Gilbert, that's..._

"Good? There's more to come."

_I don't know if I can... take much more._

"Come on West, you're not this weak. Now harder."

_Aahn..._ Starting to sweat now, getting overheated, he opened his mouth to breath harder without being heard by the rest of the people in the meeting, especially those next to him.

"That all you can say now West? You better not come yet."

_N-no... I just... it feels so..._

"Awesome, I know. Now slower, tease yourself. You have a long way to go before the meeting's over, don't you?"

_The meeting! I need to pay attention... No, that's too slow, bruder!_

Snickering again, he had truly achieved his goal by now. West, masturbating in an important meeting, with Merkel right next to him. Life was good. "Come on West, don't forget to pay attention there, as awesome as I am, you can't put all your attention on me. Interject with a question"

Ludwig could only obey. If there was one thing he didn't want to happen, it was Merkel at the very least to see the pictures of him as a bottom during BDSM night. _And god knows what would happen if Francis got a look at that... He'd never hear the end of it._ And so he listened for a sec, looked at America's slide on gas prices still going up, and raised his hand.

"Luddy? A question?" Alfred looked startled that anyone would be interrupting him, let alone Ludwig.

"_Ja_, how much increase in price can we expect to see here in Europe?" he asked, putting his hand down back to between his legs. There was no way the one holding his phone would leave the safety from under the table.

"You know, that's a very good question..." his answer trailed off as Ludwig typed to Gilbert. _There, I asked._

"And he answered, I saw."

Ludwig was startled at that answer. _Where in the world are you seeing this?_

"My secret West, my secret."

Ludwig looked around quickly for anyone looking at him, finding nothing. _Gilbert... If you do anything.._

"I won't, don't worry. Unless.."

Now he was worried. _Unless?_

"Unless you don't follow what I say."

He gulped, knowing he was being watched now only heightened the adrenaline rush at being discovered. _I'll do it._

"That's my West."

_You do realize.._. he started to type but paused, deleting it. He bit his lip and typed instead, _ please, continue._

"Alright, we'll go a bit further, I'm getting harder and harder just imagining you" Gilbert took another picture of his massaged member, now bigger with a tinge of red.

Oh _gott_.. he was throbbing at the sight of it, and again his hand found its way to his member slowly pumping. _I don't know if I can take much more._

"Do me proud West! Now rub only the tip in slow circles. I'm doing everything I tell you to as well, we're doing it to each other."

_Nnnnn, I can't... keep steady..._ Ludwig's breathing was starting to become irregularly fast and he gasped lightly with every pass over his slit. He didn't notice the smile forming on Francis' face.

_Mon cherie, how amazing it is to see.._. He texted to Gilbert, who quickly replied, "You're supposed to be filming not watching! It's not yet time"

"But the way he gets so pink all over, he's even slouching now in the chair!" That remark gave Gilbert an idea.

"I know you're slouching West, so the next step is simple: Sit up and put your finger in your slit."

He didn't even question the albino anymore, just did as he told. No one had shown they were noticing in the meeting, until he arched back with a startled yip.

Alfred himself stopped talking for a second. "Ludwig, are you okay? You look really flushed... Are you sick?"

He was about to reply no when Merkel leaned over. "Go. You obviously don't want to be here, you'll just hinder the meeting."

He was horrified. _Did she know? She had to know..._ "But-"

"Go." It was an order he couldn't refuse. He quickly zipped up (with extreme difficulty) and grabbed his things before racing out the door with a quick "Sorry!".

The whole room sat in shock, except for one: Francis who held in a giggle and texted Gilbert.

_You... that.. I was forced to... you'll pay for this_. He quickly sent the threat to his brother as he rushed to the bathroom to finish himself off.

Gilbert was in a fit. He was laughing so hard water was leaking out his eyes. He was not crying, water was leaking; constantly. "She totally knows! West's gonna pay for this one, I'd hate to be him, kesesese!"

_You.. you will pay.._. That was the text he then sent to his brother after he jerked himself off in the bathroom, and just before he got in the car to drive back home.

"Oh I think not, _bruderlein_, it is _you _who didn't finish my commands and instead satisfied only yourself. I'm still waiting, and I still have the means to post last night's adventures. You just won't be there to see the fun." He didn't send it as a text, but instead waited for the man to come home. Ludwig knew he'd be there, and the blonde was not going to let this threat remain just that.

Oh, Gilbert could be quite commanding if he wanted to. Granted the only time he did that lately were nights like last night, and he hated being undermined by Ludwig's efforts. The fact the blonde satisfied himself only, big no no. And Ludwig would have to tread carefully when he got home, because the albino would be pissed, and Ludwig would take everything. Literally.

It was on the drive home that Ludwig decided to not play by the Prussian's rules and instead leave him high and dry._ And tied up_. He didn't even think though, that he would be out witted by said brother, especially with a prank such as this. As soon as he walked in the door to the entryway, the bucket of water fell perfectly upside down on his head, completely soaking him from head to toe. Thankfully, knowing Gilbert as he did, it was just water and nothing... _else_.

Ten minutes. That's how long it took the albino to stop laughing enough to pat his shoulder and say, "Kesese, you're so gullible West!"

In the meantime, Ludwig could hardly move. This was one of his nice suits, and he was completely decked out and soaking wet. If he moved too much, he'd rip his clothes, besides the fact that they were pretty darn heavy. _My plan can still work, it can still work, just ignore this little inconvenience._

"Now, did you come back home to finish what we started?" Still snickering, Gilbert ran his hand down Ludwig's chest slowly, pausing when he reached the top of his pants.

"Don't you dare..." Ludwig started.

Gilbert grinned that intoxicating grin he had, his eyes flashing with playfulness. "Don't I dare what?"

"Don't you even think about ripping these clothes, this is one of my nice suits!" _No, even _Gilbert _wouldn't do that._

"No, no, but I can still find you a way out of those clothes faster than you can blink." The albino slinked up and distracted Ludwig with a tantalizing kiss while he slipped off his tie, pulling away with the tie as the blonde stared lustfully at him, reawakened by the kiss.

"Damn you and your overactive tongue..."Ludwig whispered as he then moved to take his jacket off.

"No, let me get that for you, just sit there and enjoy it." Gilbert was going to enjoy this, he was going to enjoy every minute of teasing his brother before he punished him. He tossed the tie to the side somewhere and slowly went after the jacket, making sure to run his hands where they really didn't _need _to be. By the time the jacket was off, Ludwig himself was breathing harder, nipples erect, and hands twitching to do something other than just fist at his sides.

"Kesese, West, you look just like you did back in the meeting!" Gilbert purred.

"You... damn you ... guessing my reactions back there... "he managed to accuse before Gilbert grabbed his shirt with one hand and pulled Ludwig down to his level.

"You only _wish _I guessed." Releasing him, Gilbert then started to work on the topmost button. "It would be easy as pie to make you come during a meeting."

"It would not." There was no way Ludwig would let that happen, let alone text during a meeting again.

Gilbert absentmindedly ran a finger down where the shirt used to be in the front, the now unbuttoned garment hanging loosely off the muscular limbs. "It _would _be easy as pie to make you come in a meeting. Though I wonder what Merkel would say..."

Ludwig jumped at that one, beads of sweat starting to form._ Maybe I can't do this... no, I _have _to continue. I need my revenge_. "She would be completely disapproving."

"You have all the answers. That's no fun." Ludwig dared to smile a bit, getting carried away with his retort before the albino shoved the shirt off his figure. "Guess I'll just have to one up that with my awesomeness. Maybe, just _maybe _if you're good enough you can have some yourself."

"Why would I want your 'awesomeness'?" he asked, completely serious on the question. What his brother tended to deem 'awesome' was usually quite out of the ordinary.

"Who wouldn't?" He smiled as he traced a finger around each of Ludwig's abs, his 8 pack apparent now that the stuffy stiff shirt was completely gone.

"This so called 'awesomeness' comprises much of some things I stand against, so you'll have to be more specific.

_Damn, he was going to make this harder than it had to be_. "But We~st! You already know of my mega awesomeness!" Ludwig was silently trying to swallow his rising problem, and did so with little difficulty until Gilbert started unbuckling his pants. "Then I'll just have to show you how awesome me and my five meters are."

Ludwig steeled his resolve. "Not after the stunt you pulled today, that was completely uncalled for."

Gilbert paused, just about to palm his brother when his eyes darkened. "Completely uncalled for?"

"Yes, completely uncalled for. I was in a meeting with Merkel! That was the worst timing-" Gilbert interrupted him by shoving him against the wall, eyes flashing red.

"Don't think you're not going to be punished for satisfying yourself and leaving the meeting early."

"Gilbert, you shouldn't be interfering in world meet- nnnn" again interrupted by his brother's hand, this time his mind wandering to the swirling motion it was doing to his groin.

"Interfering? Naww... the meeting still went on, didn't it? This is also punishment for leaving me behind, dear _bruder_." Gilbert squeezed his hand, causing Ludwig to squirm.

"_This _is what I mean, you don't have to go to every meeting, and this one was particularly boring, America-" Ludwig struggled to free himself, though not very hard because Gilbert didn't have any trouble in keeping him against the wall.

"America what?" Gilbert got more ferocious, more possessive, and started stroking the blonde, pulling the zipper down so as to let him truly feel it.

"America... talked... for-forever. Gilbert, what are you... doing?" Ludwig panted, breathing hard now.

"Surely you aren't that thick-headed, West. I'm preparing you for sex." At those words the younger blushed and tried shoving the elder's hands away again, this time with more force.

"Oh no, can't have you pushing me away." The albino dropped what he was doing for a second to pick up the tie he carelessly tossed aside, and came back to shove Ludwig's arms against the wall once more, this time above his head. He then took the opportunity to tie them together, the blonde not resisting as much as he should have.

That is, until Ludwig realized he wasn't in control anymore, and wouldn't be able to exact his revenge of leaving his brother high and dry for the night and his attitude turned a little harsher. "Gilbert, you untie me right now."

Though it was said in a serious tone, that statement coming from someone who was not only tied up, but who Gilbert knew for a fact _liked _to be tied up, was absolutely and incredibly ridiculous. "Oh don't you _dare_ give me that West!"

"Who's the one that ruined a perfectly good meeting? Let me go!" Ludwig pleaded, knowing fully why he couldn't break himself free: he didn't want to. He truly wanted his brother to do this, he didn't like having to jerk himself off in the bathroom, alone. His hand was never as good as his brother's.

Gilbert stopped listening. "I'll let you go when your punishment is over, West." And he kept going, his hand stroking Ludwig's member, causing the man to lose his words. He leaned close to the other's ear and whispered, "and that won't be until you satisfy me" before moving on to lick said ear.

Ludwig shivered. _Gilbert always did know just where he was sensitive..._ and it only served to make him harder. "D-damn it Gil..."

"Kesese, so hard already?" the albino mused, enjoying how he could affect his little brother so much with so little as a single ear. Ludwig didn't respond. He couldn't if he wanted his pride to remain intact, and so Gilbert continued with a lick down his neck, straight to his undershirt line. "Now let's get this thing off..." A few seconds later, the undershirt was pulled off over the blonde's head, forcing his hair even more out of it's neat and usual slicked back style, stray wet strands falling over his lust-filled eyes. As it couldn't come off completely the way his arms were tied, it only served to further restrict his movements, especially when wet. "Now this is better, but there's still one more obstacle in the way."

"Don't... " Ludwig started.

"Don't what West?" Gilbert paused. "I really don't think you're in any position to be making demands from me," he smirked.

"Don't ruin the suit..." The albino found himself full out laughing again.

"I'm pretty sure only you would say that, West. But don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing that. If anything, that's what's keeping you so still and obedient, isn't it?" Ludwig only bit his lip as the elder then hooked his hand around he waist of his pants, and started tugging them down, leaving him almost fully exposed down to below his knees.

Only smirking more at seeing his brother in full glory, Gilbert started where he left off, and trailed his tongue from the younger man's neck down to his right nipple, making sure to give that just as much attention as he was currently giving to the other's member, resuming the rhythmic stroking he was doing before.

"Bruder..." was the only whine he heard from his brother now.

"Don't start that West, I don't want to gag you, I like hearing your screams" the elder warned, hushing the other up with a look directly through his eyes, down to the core of his pleasure, spreading even more warmth to his quickly hardening member.

Gilbert could feel the change in size quickly, and smirked so his brother could see. "You like hearing that? Then I'll have to change what you hear, this is a punishment after all."

"No, I-" Ludwig started, but it was too late. Gilbert had already turned to grab the ring he kept off to the side just for this, and before he knew it, the cold metal had slid onto his erect cock. He forced himself not to beg, but this was going in the opposite direction than what he had wanted.

"No you what? Can't come? Of course not, I won't let you come a second time before me. And I can tell you're close, brother, oh, so close. That's what'll make this punishment a punishment, West."

Ludwig only groaned, knowing his brother was right. It was rare he brought out the cock ring, and the fact he did meant he was serious. _But it really wasn't right, it wasn't his brother's place to be giving the punishment, it was his fault he interrupted the meeting! Then again, he was to blame for answering the text... _No, he couldn't let himself think that way. That's what Gilbert wanted him to think. He wouldn't let Gilbert win. Or so he thought, but when his brother flipped him to face the wall, he was left with serious doubt he could win, and a sense of excitement at what he knew would come.

"I hope you know what this means, West. You're certainly smart enough to figure it out. You're going to satisfy me. Without coming." Gilbert laughed, and stood right behind the taller man, leaning so he could feel how hard his five meters was, and placing his hands on either side of his brother's hips.

Ludwig swallowed, briefly wondering which direction the elder's hands would take. When Gilbert slowly slid his hands up back to Ludwig's nipples, the blonde could clearly feel the pinches that came, each sending another wave of pleasure straight to his cock. Not long after, Gilbert became bored with his nipples, and traced down all the way to his hips, around to his buttocks.

Gilbert has always admired his brother's ass, almost hard as steel, since it was the one place that retained just a little bit of the softness of youth and the light skin that was so close to his own. It was only times like this, times when he made the blonde melt under his touch that it returned to pliable mush, but Gilbert wouldn't have it any other way. As hard has Ludwig had tried with his training, weight lifting, running, and all those other militaristic ways of hardening his muscles, this was the one place that Ludwig couldn't completely turn to steel. And Gilbert liked that, a lot. He massaged the cheeks a bit, causing a lot of embarrassment for Ludwig, but also served to weaken him and relax him more before Gilbert moved one hand back up towards the blonde's mouth. "Come on now _bruder_, give yourself some natural lube," he once again smirked into an ear.

Ludwig could hardly tell at this point which ministrations were truly his brother's, and which were his thoughts projecting their fantasies into reality. It didn't matter though, and he quickly opened his mouth to take the digits in, licking and sucking as if they were instead his cock, taking great care not to bite or even scrape his teeth against them.

"That's a good boy, West. You just might be learning from this punishment a bit quicker than I had originally thought." Gilbert prodded, starting to move his fingers in and out of the other's mouth slowly, barely hinting of what was to come.

"Mmnn..." Ludwig responded, too busy with the fingers occupying his mouth to care much more what his brother was saying, the elder's hand creeping it's way back to his member, mimicking the strokes he was doing with his fingers with the same rhythm.

"Kesese, just a little more West, a little more." Gilbert cooed, pleased his brother was finally coming around.

Ludwig answered him with more saliva all too easily, much too excited to think properly anymore.

"You are quite hard West, look at this pulsing thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _enjoying_ this punishment..." The albino smirked some more before finally removing the fingers from the blonde's mouth and instead slowly pushing one between his _other _cheeks, licking his lips as he himself imagined what was in store.

Ludwig groaned, wishing Gilbert would just hurry up and _fuck him already!_

"No no, we can't have you getting impatient,_ bruderlein_." Oh _gott_, Gilbert only called him that when he was _really_ in the mood to play with him. "I'm going to take my sweet time and make you _wish_ you could come."

With that, Gilbert squeezed with both hands sending a wave of pleasure coursing though Ludwig, shorting out any thoughts of protest he might have had. He was starting to agree that he wanted this to last as long as possible, and the only thing left holding him back from that was the nagging little pain of having a constant erection for so long. "_Bruder_, please... I..."

"No, I will not let you come yet, if that's what you're asking." _It was._ "But what I _will _do, is this." and he proceeded to stick a second finger in, and started scissoring them apart, stretching his brother, preparing for his five meters. This finger was quickly accepted, and so he added a third, finally starting to thrust in and out slowly.

"Oh gott! Gilbert!" He was almost to the point of begging for his brother to take him. _Almost._

"Yes, West? You have something to say?" the elder questioned, loving the panic in his brother's voice; the eagerness he showed.

Ludwig cracked. "Please!"

"Please what, West?" he was enjoying this. Oh, he was enjoying this far too much. But a punishment was a punishment after all, especially if it made his little brother completely his, both physically and emotionally.

"Please... put it in already!" Already flushed and panting, Ludwig finally begged for Gilbert, trying to look back to plead with his eyes as well, melting once more when they met the red of his brother's pleased but determined ones once more.

Since this was not the extent of the punishment, Gilbert decided that he would, his own cock throbbing with the need as well. "Alright West, you asked for it, kesese!" With that, he removed his fingers, hearing a faint whine as Ludwig missed the fingers before they were quickly replaced with his beloved five meters, and the whine turned into more of a long drawn out moan of pleasure during entry. Hoisting him up further against the wall, Gilbert spread his legs as to get more access to fully enter him.

Sliding in easily due to the position, Gilbert himself moaned a bit out of pleasure. His brother was tight as always, yet completely ready for him. So he started thrusting, not waiting for his brother to beg again. Though he started out notoriously slow, he soon found himself quickly reaching his own limits and sped up. Faster and faster, he heard Ludwig's cries every time he thrust in.

Ludwig was unable to control himself any longer, and would have come already if it were not for the ring his brother placed there. But because of that, he was quickly losing strength, his face starting to rub against the wall. He no longer tried getting down, that was impossible for him at this point, and only concentrated on forcing himself onto his brother faster, harder, and more until he would be satisfied.

Gilbert smiled when he looked up and started seeing trails of drool on the wall, chuckling to himself when he though of how Ludwig would be the one to clean it up. "Kesese..." he grunted, "It's about... time..." Thrusting up a few times more he came shuddering, riding out his orgasm with a few more deep thrusts, calling out "West!" as he did so.

Ludwig matched his own call with, "_Bruder!_" when he felt his brother's seed fill him completely, only partially satisfied with that. He only started shaking out of need when Gilbert let him down enough to stand on his own two feet, as weak as they were, and he couldn't stop himself from pleading. "Gilbert... please..."

"Kesese, that was amazing West. But please what? You'll have to tell me _exactly_ what you want." He grinned, _it was finally time to force him to learn why he was being punished._

"Please... let me come..." Ludwig begged.

"Now why should I do that West? You've been a bad boy. Care to tell me why?"

"I..." Ludwig couldn't honestly think right now, and the only thing that came to mind was forcing himself to come in the bathroom without his brother. "I... in the bathroom..."

"You did what in the bathroom?" Gilbert was determined to pull out every detail from his brother, bit by bit.

"I... came without you..." the blonde admitted.

"You could?" Gilbert knew this was true of course, but it surprised him nonetheless. Hence the reason for the training now.

"Yes, I... did. I was... already hard and-" he continued.

"And?"

"And pretended you were doing it to me..." Ludwig confessed after an extremely short pause.

"Kesese, now why would you have to do that when I'm right here?" Gilbert was just playing for answers now, it was only a matter of time before he got Ludwig to confess what he wanted him to.

"Cause... you weren't there..." _Finally, _finally_ Ludwig was getting the picture. It would take a little more though._

"And why wasn't the awesome me there?"

"Because... because..." Ludwig had a hard time thinking when Gilbert happily started to stroke his member again, not wanting the younger to arrive at the conclusion too easily.

"Because?" the albino prodded.

"Because I... went to the meeting by myself... left without you." _Now he said it._

"And why would you do that?" he squeezed, not allowing his brother any room to think.

"I... aaaah! I can't think... when you do that..." he squeaked.

"Why would you go to the meeting without me?" Gilbert continued, sneering, letting go of his brother's member and going back to slowly stroking it.

"I saw... you sleeping and... " he started.

_Now this was getting interesting,_Gilbert thought. "Saw me sleeping? That's a normal occurrence, don't you think?"

"Yes, but..." Ludwig continued panting, his brother making it very hard to think through the stroking, especially when it had no set rhythm. "But you looked... so peaceful I couldn't... couldn't disturb you."

"Really now? But you've roused me out of bed with no regrets before, why did you want to leave me there this time?" Now he was just curious. Last night was one of their BDSM nights, and it wasn't like Gilbert was on the receiving end, oh no. That was Ludwig. So why...?

"I... wanted to thank you... for such a good time last night..." _Really? Was that really it?_ The albino felt a pang in his heart, a wave of gratefulness rushing over him and he stopped his ministrations so the blonde could continue. "... and let you sleep in..."

"That's... it? That's why you left me? You sure that's all of it?" He had a hard time believing that, even if it was from West. _No, _especially_ because it was from West._

Ludwig paused, not wanting to tell his brother that he did it mostly cause he didn't want him to come to this meeting, and was conducting an experiment to see if it would run better without him interrupting, but apparently that didn't work.

"Well?" Gilbert squeezed once more, though not as hard as before.

"No!" Ludwig let out. "No... I... I wanted to see if the meeting would be better... smoother, I mean... smoother without you interrupting..." _So that was it._

Gilbert smirked. Finally, the truth and the justification for this punishment. "So, what did you figure out?"

"That... no matter if you're not there... you'll interrupt anyways... but..."

"But?" he cocked a brow and started stroking slowly again.

"But that it was so boring when you weren't there... nnn..." Ludwig bucked, the need to come starting to overwhelm his thinking again.

The elder only laughed. "So what will you do next meeting?"

"Next... meeting? Of course... I'll bring you again... just please..."

"Kesese, you know better than that West."

He had nothing to lose at this point, and he would go crazy with need otherwise, so he blurted it out. "Please let me come!"

"Finally what I was looking for!" Gilbert full on smiled that wicked smile of his and took off the ring. "And this... this is for thinking of me this morning." He then stroked just under his brother's cock, along that little sensitive vein he had. That was all it took though, before Ludwig exploded in his arms, arching back into his brother as he came all over the wall screaming his brother's name. "Kesese..." was the only thing Gilbert said after, licking his lips at how delicious his brother looked.

He didn't have a chance to do anything else however, before the phone rang. "Fuck. Interrupting bastards..." he growled and got up to ignore it.

Picking it up, he quickly hung up, ignoring the caller. He didn't get two steps however before it rang again. This time he answered. "Sorry, busy. Call again later!" His arm was on the way back down when he heard a shouting.

"GILBERT WEILSCHMIDT, DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THAT PHONE AGAIN!" _Shit. It was Merkel._ He paused, frozen for now, then slowly brought the phone up again.

"Aaah... sorry, sorry..." Not that he was, but it was his boss calling.

"Now, give the phone to Ludwig." _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ That was the one thing he couldn't do right now...

"He's a little... busy right now..." he tried, looking over at his brother who was still out of it on the floor. There was no way he could take a call from their boss right now.

"I don't care, hand it to him and tell him it's me calling!" Man she sounded incredibly pissed. Ludwig was going to get an earful of it.

"Fine... here." He then pretended to hand the phone over and did his best impersonation of his brother. "Aah... uhm... Ms- Sir!"

"Gilbert. Stop it. Hand the phone over." _Damn it. She was always too good. _He had to tell her the truth now...

"Well, uh... he... can't answer. He's... sleeping."

"Wake him up."

"Uh... not possible."

"Of course it's possible Gilbert, I know it takes a lot, but you've done it before. It's not like he's rolling on the floor after an orgasm."

"Uh..." He really couldn't think of anything to say. She was completely right. "He... kinda is."

"Is what?"

"Well not rolling per-say, but... he's on the floor... recovering from... an orgasm..."

"WHAT?"

"Gotta go!" and he hung up, before muting the sound so it wouldn't ring if she called back again. He took a big risk doing that, but he didn't want West's night to be ruined anymore. He was going to get enough of that in the morning. He then turned around and carried his brother up the flight of stairs, one arm over his shoulders, all the way to the blonde's bedroom, thinking he should sleep in West's bed one last time before West kicked him halfway across the world.

The next day Ludwig came home after 6 hours of work, looking tired and exhausted. Gilbert flinched when he entered, expecting his brother to come roaring into the house, yelling at him but it didn't come. Instead, he slowly hung his jacket, set aside his briefcase, and loosened his tie before heading into the kitchen to search for lunch.

"West?" Gilbert tried, not sure what to make of this uncharacteristic appearance, and quiet demeanor.

"Hmm? Oh, you're here. Sit down." Gilbert did what he was told this time, taking a seat in the kitchen chair. "I woke up to some very interesting phone messages this morning."

"Oh, did you now?" the albino couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"It wasn't funny Gilbert. I was yelled at for 3 hours today, lectured for another 2, then had to explain myself for another hour!"

"Kesese... how could you explain that? I clearly told her exactly what happened... though you should note that I tried saying you were busy."

"Yes, yes, she told me all that too. As well as the part where you hung up on her."

Gilbert really couldn't read his brother's expression right now. This was a new one. Normally he'd be able to read West right off the bat, but this... this was... blank. "And?"

"And she bought the excuse."

Gilbert felt his mouth drop all the way to the table. "What?"

"She bought the excuse."

"What... did you say to her?"

"I told her you were sick, and that you got drunk thinking that it would cure your sickness, but only served to make it worse."

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. Not only did he and West get away with what they did to her, and at the meeting, but his little honest West _lied_? For _him_?

"And... what about you? Why you couldn't answer the phone?"

"Just that I was taking care of the contents of your stomach you so generously emptied on my desk."

"And... she bought that?"

"Eventually."

"So... we're free?" he was dumbfounded.

"Technically. We even have 3 days alone together to "'redo the lost paperwork.'"

Gilbert was too surprised to even grin. He couldn't fathom what just happened. "So..."

"So I'm off the hook."

This time the elder grinned, ecstatic that he not only got away with it, but got 3 days with West all to himself. "3 days as well..."

"Yes, 3 days, just the two of us."

This time Gilbert jumped for joy, literally. "Whoo! 3 days to fuck around!"

"Oh but _bruder_," Ludwig chimed in, a wicked smile growing on his face. One that could rival the devil's own. "We're off the hook with Merkel, but you're not off the hook from me."

Gilbert's attitude plummeted, he'd only seen that horrible smile once before, with the same icy blue stare, and that was when his brother had something planned that would royally screw him over. Literally. _Fuck._

This time, Ludwig would get his revenge. _Oh yes, whips, chains, and all_.


End file.
